


Weeds

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Portal 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is like the green vines around her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeds

She isn’t over the shock of being back there. Despite that, her surroundings help.

It helps to tread on glass shards, to feel the remains of broken things shatter under her feet. She may not be sure about the whole ordeal, but it works – in such a desperate state of disrepair, Aperture feels less of a prison all the same.

Beyond her cautious attitude, the sight fills her with silent elation. Once airtight sealed boxes, the same test chambers which trapped her so tenaciously have split at the seams. She stands within the newly intense light, letting it pour on her overly pale skin.

She cannot go so far as to believe it is real sunlight. She has experienced enough to be disillusioned about everything. But when the plants capture her gaze, when she follows the lush green of the leaves spill from above, her heart can still leap with a small chunk of hope.

If something still lives here, after crawling to these dark depths form the outside, why shouldn’t she succeed to do the opposite?

She knows she survived out of pure luck. She is not going to waste the slim chance she was given. If the cost is bringing about more devastation, so be it.

It isn’t like she cannot guess, she ponders, mirrored by the huge cracked windows. This was her doing for sure. She wonders if she is ready to finish what she started – the smooth curls of the vines, she discovers, are already enough to motivate her.

She tore this facility apart. It was great, it was functional. Now that it’s not, why should she care?

It isn’t alive anymore. What really counts are the things that breathe and flourish.

She is like the green vines around her head. She matters more than the entire place she almost destroyed.

If it means a way out, she is ready to kill whatever is left of its carcass.


End file.
